


Competitions of a Scheming Grandparent

by OfMonstersAndWerewolves



Series: Curious Archer: Bits and Bobs [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Ficlet, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfMonstersAndWerewolves/pseuds/OfMonstersAndWerewolves
Summary: Very brief scene I originally posted in a Tumblr reblog in which Alice and Robin attempt to tell their parents to not spoil their grandchild so much.
Relationships: Alice | Tilly/Robin | Margot
Series: Curious Archer: Bits and Bobs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703968
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Competitions of a Scheming Grandparent

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this (very) short ficlet!

“We love you both so much-”

“We really do.”

“And I know you just want to give them what I never had.”

“And that you’ve concocted this scheme simply to one up my father-in-law.” Alice nudged her wife in the side. “Ow.”

Alice ignored her and turned back to the two grandparents. “And I know you love them with all your hearts.”

“But you have **got** to stop spoiling your grandchild.”

“If this doesn’t stop we’ll have to buy a bigger house at this rate.” Robin saw the sideways glance that passed between her mother and Killian, and she immediately wished Alice hadn’t said anything.

“Oh, no! Don’t you da-” Robin would have continued, but the door behind them started to open, and she and Alice turned their heads to find Regina stepping into the room.

“Can you keep it down, please? What are you three talking about anyway?”

“Three?” They swivelled their heads back round, but only one grandparent was still there. Robin sighed, a hand coming up to cover her eyes. “Damn it, Mom.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Just a quick upload here. Thought I might as well post this on ao3 too as part of a series and then if anything else like that happens again, I can upload them too. Any ficlets for this series are likely to be very short, miscellaneous scenes. They might be relevant to other fics, they might be alternate ideas, anything really. Hence the name 'Bits and Bobs'.
> 
> Stay safe everyone! :)


End file.
